Birthday Present!
by Shireen Tay
Summary: Natsume birthday is coming soon. Mikan get present for Natsume last minute. RE-EDIT


One-shot

**-XXX-**

**Birthday****Present!**  
Written by Shireen Tay

-**XXX-**

"Dialogue"

_"Thought"_

**- XXX-**

**I didn't own Gakuen Alice.**

**- XXX-**

**Enjoy !**

**-XXX-**

**You bet cha! I re-edit **

Today is Sunday, everyone slept peacefully until afternoon, at Alice Academy have some of boys playing around and some of girls are having a chit-chat while Mikan with her friends was talking about Natsume.

"Hey girls, next week would be Natsume birthday. What have you girls bought for?" said Rika as she look around the girls.

"Erm,..I think I'll just bake cookies since this is my intensity." Anna said.

"I'll buy a sweater since it was winter is coming." Nonoko said.

"How about you, Mikan?" Rika asked.

"Erm..actually-." Mikan was about to say but Anna and Nonoko cut it her sentence.

"WHAT? You ACTUALLY don't want to give him?"Anna and Nonoko shouted in a same time.

"Well,..Nooo." Mikan said and then she sighed.

"Well, then what is 'Actually'.?" Anna and Nonoko said in same time again.

"I mean..Actually I don't know that Natsume birthday is next week Tuesday. So, I haven't bought anything yet." Mikan said.

"How come? This week is the topic that everyone talks about!" asked Rika as Nonoko and Anna stared Mikan curiously.

"Well, Don't forget that I was busy because I need to complete the stupid mathematics by Jin sensei. Plus, I didn't really care what they talking about." Mikan said as she stood up.

"Well, need to go now. Bye girls" Mikan said as she walked away.

**-XXX-**

"_What __to __do __now? __Everyone __already __got __present __for __Natsume! __Think __Mikan! __What's __Natsume __like? __Oh! __I__get __it! __Manga! __Natsume __always __read __manga! __I __should __go __to __Central __Town __now __to __buy __one __for __is __great.__"_

**-XXX-**

**Central Town-15.45pm**

**Comic Paradise**

"_What's __kind __of __genre __that __Natsume __usually __read __or __like?"_thought Mikan as she wandering around in the shop.

"_I __think __Natsume __must __be __like __to __read __something __with __blood! __I __won't __buy __this __kind __of __comic! __I __think..I __should __buy __him __a..Romance __comic! __Bingo!"_

Mikan took one of the comics from Romance shelf and went to counter to pay. Now, she just needs to wait until Natsume birthday.

**-XXX-**

**Monday-10.30am**

**Canteen**

"Hey! Tommorow is Natsume big day! I am soo going to kiss him!" Sumire said as suddenly her hair get burned.

"WOWWWW!Help!" Sumire shouted as she ran out from canteen.

"Ugly old hag." Natsume whispered as glared Sumire as she ran out from canteen.

"Well, Natsume..Tommorow is your big day!" Kitsume said as he getting himself a drink near the canteen counter.

"So Natsume, are you going there?" Koko asked as he looking at Natsume.

"No." Natsume replied coldness tone.

"Why not?" Ruka asked shocked because after all they done the boring hall into colorful hall for Natsume party.

"No reason." Natsume said while his hands in pocket then walked away.

**Sakura Tree**

"Natsume, you should go." said Ruka.

"Why?" Natsume asked.

" First, it is your birthday. Second, they already decorated the party, very beautiful. Thirdly, Mikan going to be there."

"_Mikan"_

"Whatever" said Natsume as Ruka secretly know why he finally agreed.

**-XXX-**

**In Natsume Dream**

"_Mi-kan,__you __should __marry __me."__Natsume __whispered __as __he __closed __his __eyes __while __laying __on __top __of __the __tree._

"_Why?" __Mikan __asked __who __sitting __on __the __ground,__besides __is __Sakura __Tree __as __she __looked __up __with __shocked __look._

"_Oh?__You __are __dumb __so __you __should.__" __Natsume __said __calmly __but __he __did __not __realize __Mikan __was __there __but __since __she __heard,__why __not?_

"_Marry __me,__Natsume?__" __Mikan __asked __as __her __eyebrow __raised __and __asked __dumbly __way._

"_O-k"_

**After 3 years**

"_Home!"__Natsume __shouted __as __he __came __back __from __work._

"_Welcome __home!"__Mikan __said __as __she __preparing __their __dinner __while __Natsume __walked __in __the __kitchen __and __found __Mikan __was __wearing __cute __apron __and __he __hugged __her __from __back._

"_Hey__beautiful,__Where __is __my __boy __and __girl?" __Natsume __asked __while __his __head __rest __on __Mikan __shoulder._

"_They __went __to __god parents __house __for __dinner."__Mikan __said __as __she __turned __her __front __and __face __to __face __with __Natsume __and __about __to __kiss __him-_

**End Natsume Dream**

"NATSUME! It was time to get ready." Ruka shouted to Natsume, who woken up from peacefully dreaming of himself and Mikan. As he opened his beautiful red eyes and rubbed his eyes and then went to toilet.

**-XXX-**

"Ladies and ladies and gentlemen, please line up to give Natsume present right now." Host said as he pointed towards where Natsume standing as the girls and few boys went to line up but Natsume tried to avoid them but Ruka blocked Natsume from running.

"Natsume, just accept theirs gift" Ruka whispered to Natsume.

"No way!" said Natsume as he pushed Ruka lightly and walked away.

"Help!" Ruka shouted to his gang and they nodded it then walked where Ruka standing and took all the gifts and put inside big bags while Natsume went to Sakura Tree.

**-XXX-**

"Natsume, Why are you doing at here?" Mikan saw Natsume, who was walking towards Sakura Tree. Natsume just ignored her.

"What? AAF?" Mikan asked as they sit on grass. Natsume stared at her as raised his eyebrow.

"Avoid Annoying Fans." Mikan replied

"Something likes that. You?"

"Huh?"

"Don't tell me that you also trying to AAF?"

"Well, what make you think I am trying to AAF?"

"Because Sakura Tree is MY place to avoid fans"

"Whatever."

"You are copying my style"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"Whatever! What are you doing at here?" Natsume asked as he looking at the sky.

"Actually, I want to give you a present. Do you want?" Mikan asked nervous without looking Natsume because she was so embarrassed to give it. Natsume held up his left hand as Mikan tried to find the manga.

"Natsume, help me find the present! Please!" Mikan looking around Sakura tree while Natsume still sitting but his head look around him and he saw a rectangle shape so, he took it and it was romance manga.

"Is this what you want to give me as my birthday present?" Natsume asked curious as he showed Mikan the manga that he was holding.

"YES! That one!" Mikan said happily. Natsume look depressed because he thought something like a confession letter? Natsume tried to hide the emotions but Mikan sense it.

"You don't like it?" Mikan asked curious as she was about to cry.

"I would read then tell you later." Natsume said as he stood up and was about to walk away but his wrist was pull back by Mikan and made Natsume fell down.

"Happy Birthday Natsume." Mikan wished him as she smiling although it was dark but still can see each other clear.

"Hn." Natsume said and tried to stand up but Mikan still holding Natsume wrist.

"What's wrong?" Natsume asked as their face getting nearer as her forehead touch his.

"Natsume, I hope you like my present!" Mikan whispered and was about to stand up but Natsume pulled down and kissed Mikan lips. Mikan was shocked because it was her first kiss and as Natsume shocked himself too because he just do without thinking too much but she already ran away from Natsume.

**The Next Day**

"Mikan!" Natsume shouted while running as Mikan trying to avoid him but finally caught Mikan at Sakura Tree.

"You idiot!" Natsume said as he was tried to catch his breath as well as Mikan and she was about to run again but Natsume was holding Mikan hands very tight.

"Get off from me!"

"Why are you avoiding me?" Natsume asked while his whole body was sweat.

"No! I did not avoid you so, get off from me!" Mikan wanted to scream for help but she has no energy to do that.

"Did you read the manga?" Natsume asked suddenly.

"Yes. It because I was bored that day so, I read it." Mikan said as now she staring Natsume curiously while trying to see what point he's making.

"Do you still remember the story then?" Natsume asked again.

"Yes! Why?"

"In the manga, Yuki love me!" Natsume said calmly.

"What?"

"Cheerful loves Coldness"

"So?"

"Means you love me" Natsume said as he was smirking.

"NO!"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"NO"

"YES" Mikan shouted as she realized what she just shouted.

"See? You loves me" Natsume said satisfied.

"You!"

"What's wrong? Mikan?" Natsume said as he neared to Mikan and touch her forehead.

"My name. You just called my name twice now." Mikan whispered as nervous.

"Mikan, I would call you that from now on." Natsume said serious but in the same time it is lovely tone too.

Mikan began to panic. In the book, there's 4 parts where the male get nearer the female and confessed his love to her and called her name in very romantic way and and and then kiss.

Without Mikan realizing, Natsume cupped Mikan face and kissed. Mikan was shocked at first but slowly she kissed him back passionately. After the kiss, Natsume put his hands at Mikan shoulder and they stared each other.

"I like your present." Natsume said.

"Oh! Erm..you are welcome."

_Because of the present,_

_Manga,_

_Make they realized they love each other._

_Because of the manga,_

_Make they confession better,_

_Thank God_

_Thank Manga_

**After 4-5 years**

Natsume dream was come true.

Hijiri and Yurira named after the love story from the manga. The first alphabet.

Natsume and Mikan Hyuuga.

**-XXX-**

**Love story from the manga**

"I—like you!" Hiyashi said and all theirs friends was there was shocked to heard because it is the-freaking-hot-cold-guy confessing! He confessed his love to cheerfulness girl at hall and the girl was shocked so she ran away.

"Wait! Yuki!" Hiyashi ran after her and finally Hiyashi caught Yuki at Sakura Tree then their style and dialogue just like how Natsume and Mikan just did and said.

**End of One-shot story**

"_Nothing wrong about love. Love someone don't need a reason. Opposite personality just a bonus to makes life much more challenge" – Shireen Tay _

**Author's Notes :**

**Hey? Ermm..I has re-edit this story. When I read what I had wrote last four years. I am soooo confused what I had wrote and I don't even understand what I writing. So, yeah. I changed the storyline little. It been four years, I missed you all. Well, no worries. I am back to writes moreee! Currently, I am continuing Husband Problem. For those who waiting, I have done two chapters so far and waiting for my beta-reader to send back. For those who are twilight fans, I just started to write Twilight fiction which it is my first fiction of Twilight. I need you all to support me. Please go my profile and find "Halfway to Happiness". **

**Summary ****of ****Husband ****Problem ****: **It was one year ago when Mikan married to Natsume. They have a sweet relationship but, after an accident happened the famous couple was separated. Why did it turn out like that? Who could do this? How did it happen?

**Summary ****of ****Halfway ****to ****Happiness ****: **Isabella Swan, the model would only marry rich people no matter ugly, fat, short or tall. Edward Cullen, the poor student who tried to get in Academy Music in Paris. What would come to them?

For those who has been fans of **The ****Sweet,****Sour ****& ****Bitter**. I am soo sorry to say, but I am not going to continue the story anymore. I suggest, is there anyone like to adopt it? (smile)

My real name actually is Shireen Tay. Before I use my real name, I used Michiru Ichigo but well I prefer Shireen Tay now.

From now on, please call me Shireen Tay. Feel free to send me personal message and send request to be friend with me on Facebook and do follow me on Twitter. Just search Shireen Tay for both accounts of mine.

Have a nice day.

Love,

Shireen Tay


End file.
